Cream
|english voice=Scott Zenreich |image gallery=yes }} Cream (クリーム Kurīmu) is a prince of the Principality of Veronica. Appearance Cream is a small, young prince of his country with pale colored skin. His short blond hair resembles a mushroom haircut, where the fringe and the rest of the hair are cut in the same length. Cream dons a royal attire with gold lining. The outfit itself is complex in design, consisting of a white tunic with gold shoulder pads on his shoulders, strapped with a gold belt around his waist and sewn with a blue cape with yellow colored edge on his left shoulder. On his legs, he wears a pair of simple shoes and knee-high white socks tucked into blue knickerbockers. Being a prince of Veronica, Cream was also seen wearing a red crown, supposedly made of iron, with a pointy top part. The crown was also decorated with pink gemstones. Personality Cream is a selfish yet proud ruler of the Principality of Veronica. Cream's desire to attain immortality is of such importance, to the point he would do anything to achieve it, as when he offered a considerable amount of to obtain the second half of the Phoenix Stone, being described by Dyst as having more money than sense. He was seen praising his beauty in the mirror, revealing his narcissistic personality. He was also shown to have a great amount of confidence such as when he told Éclair that he has a plan on how to control the Phoenix in spite of her warning about the destructive and uncontrollable power of it if it was revived. Furthermore, when Éclair broke his nose, Cream counterattacked her and ordered the guards to sacrifice her during the ceremony, displaying his irritable personality. In addition to his short temper, Cream has an arrogant nature, which was shown upon him leaving Éclair's cell, when he was frustrated that she even dared to attack him, the royal Prince of Veronica. Despite his arrogant and cruel personality, Cream was actually shown to be really weak since he relies a lot on his guards and his hired hands to protect him, as when he wanted to obtain the blood of the Phoenix to grant him eternal life Dyst blasted him away without any problem. After the rampage of the Phoenix, Cream finally appears to be realizing that his plan wasn't a good idea and starts to regret for his actions after seeing what Phoenix did to his beloved country. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess He is first seen recounting his plan to the Mages of Carbuncle, telling them that a miracle will happen if he combines his half of the Phoenix Stone with the another one so he orders the Mages to bring the girl who holds the other half of the Phoenix Stone to him, but states that it has to be before the 400th anniversary of the Principality of Veronica begins, so the people can see how superb and mighty he is when he combines the stones. He then offers them a reward of 400,000,000 for bringing the stone and protecting the duration of the ceremony. In his room, while looking himself in the mirror, Cream comments that his beauty will last forever and wonders how Dyst and his fellow Mages are doing.Fairy Tail Movie: Priestess of the Phoenix After the Mages of Carbuncle bring captured Éclair to him, Cream visits her cell to thank her for the stone. Éclair warns him not to resurrect the Phoenix as it is something no human can handle but Cream comments he can, receiving a headbutt from the girl. Out of anger, Cream slices her with a knife and tells her she will be sacrificed during the ceremony. He then walks away and tells Dyst to deal with her friends, who would probably come to rescue her. As the ceremony starts, he picks up the other half of the Phoenix Stone from a sealed chamber. As Éclair is brought to the pole and Fairy Tail is entering Veronica, he tells his guard not to worry, since his little pets will deal with them. Speaking to his people, he tells them he holds the both halves of the Phoenix Stone now. Éclair warns him several times and after her pole is set on fire, he combines the both halves. As the Phoenix Stone starts to shine, Cream tells the Phoenix to give him his blood, but Dyst tells him he's unworthy of being immortal and blasts him away. As Dyst summons the Phoenix, his cape gets caught on a spike protruding from his tower, leaving him to watch in terror as the ancient beast starts tearing his country apart, making him lament over what he had done as such tragedy occurs. After the defeat of Dyst and the Phoenix, the sun rises and he is seen still being stuck while his guards attempt to bring him back to the ground. Equipment Knife: Cream possesses a small knife, which he used to slash Éclair when she attacked him. Quotes *(To himself) "This beauty will last forever." *(To Carbuncle) "...To make me look more perfect, more gorgeous and more mighty, I would like to combine the stones in front of all my people." *(To Éclair) "I will sentence you to death tomorrow and I will make you as a sacrificial offering." *(To the Phoenix) "Come on! Give me the blood that gives me eternal life. Give me the blood!" References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Movie Exclusive Characters Category:Antagonist